degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JesterC88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Rick Murray/@comment-JesterC88-20100706221357 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Kacieh (help forum | blog) Hi uhm this is my first time doin this so idk wa to dobut i ust wanted to say hello and do think it was fair tht jhonny wasnt chrged it anything i mean not even i tiny little charge or running from a crime scene idk well buh bye! Sexxiladdii 19:02, July 15, 2010 (UTC) heyyyyyyyy i guess ur right and as im watching the newer degrassi's im starting to like jhonny i still hate drake though! o and wat did you think about wen rick shot jimmy did you blame anyone but rick? thanks Sexxiladdii 15:35, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ????? wat do u think about spinner and jay do u hate them bot still i hav forgiven them and they are two of my fav charaters now so ask me wat i think about ppl i feel like im interviewing you lol so leave me a message.....Sexxiladdii 21:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) lucky! no i live in the us so i have to wait until tomorrow :( uhm but was it gud i rlly want to knowat hapens in that part where spinner says "wat did we do last night" care to share the deets on tht part? lucky! no i live in the us so i have to wait until tomorrow :( uhm but was it gud i rlly want to knowat hapens in that part where spinner says "wat did we do last night" care to share the deets on tht part? :( :b :l awwwwwww ok but is it gud at least tell me wat characters are in it wat????????? o i guess i was just asuming u lived in canada......do u im confused :l but uhm ask me more questions!!!!!!!23:01, July 18, 2010 (UTC)Sexxiladdii o well im nikki im fifteen going on sixteen and i live in l.a but im about to move to canada! uhm......my life is basiclly degrassi but toned down a bit....uhm i was involved in a school shotting i got shot in my shoulder and uhm my life is fun and full of drama so i hav fun with it i cld tell you some pretty wild stories.....and this may be obsessive but ever since i started watching degrassi i only befrien ppl tht hav degrassi names....lol and uhm...idk i have a fun time with life im nice......it may b a bit sad but i cld tel you about the shcool shooting? only if ya wnna hear? the terrible shooting ok so i hav alot of friends and this girl declared she hated me for no apperent reason so my other friends decide to ruin her life without my knowing because they knew i wld dissaprove so one day she came to school with a gun and she knew i had nothing to do wth it so my best friend was walking down the hall and i was at my locker nd she came up to my best friend and said you ruined my life so now you wont have one wen she was abut to pull the trigger i ran in front of my best friend and got shot in the shoulder and tht girl had been my best friend for ever since we were three but the shooter realized tht she had shot me and shot again and she shot my best friend and my best friend died right next to me. but my favorite degrassi episode is death or glory part one and two.so yeah..... skylight-saviour Thanks for the comment.(: srry did i scare you im srry if tht was creepy im kinda over wat happend it took like two years to get over it but i am im still sad but i can talk about it now and uhm it dosent bother me but uhm believe it or not worse things have happendSexxiladdii 21:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) omg o my gosh did u c degrassi takes manhattan last night it was crazy! i luved it so much i was texting all my friends tellin them wats happenin lol. so wat was so diferent about my story im shure uve heard worse? its ur turn to tell me ur story!Sexxiladdii 15:06, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hi, thanks for leaving me a message on my talk page. I just tie up any loose stuff for edits usually, or if it looks like it's lacking or has unnecessary information I add or remove some. I noticed you made a lot of good edits, too (: I'd prefer to stay unknown, but if you leave a message with any of your information, I'll contact you. I just don't want any of my information available on this site, publicly. - DrivesaHearse